Al final del día
by Icitzy
Summary: Estoy cansado de vivir una mentira y usar una máscara para el mundo, todos son felices menos yo, pero hoy me permitiré ser egoísta... (Yaoi)


_****__**Resumen:** __Estoy cansado de vivir una mentira y usar una máscara para el mundo, todos son felices menos yo, pero hoy me permitiré ser egoísta_

_**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje/ Yaoi_

_**Genero**: Drama/angustia/AU_

_**Aclaración:** Los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-Sama, todo esto es sin fines de lucro_

_**Nota**: La misma historia esta en MundoYaoi, ahí tengo una cuenta con el nombre de Maneki-Neko_

...

**Al final del día**

Despierto por el ruido de la alarma, con el tiempo llegue a odiar las mañanas, odiar levantarme, realmente no quiero levantarme pero debo hacerlo.

Retiro las sabanas y me dirijo al baño; luego de enjuagarme la cara me detengo a observar mi cara, hace tiempo no se refleja un rostro alegre, mi pelo rubio había perdido su brillo, tal como mis ojos, hace un tiempo no tengo más ojeras, uno de los beneficios de las pastillas para dormir, a mis ojos rojos por el llanto les aplico unas gotas, agacho mi cabeza y suspiro… No soporto más esto.

Me dispongo a cambiarme, busco unos pantalones formales, una camisa mangas largas que tapan perfectamente las cicatrices de mis muñecas, y luego me coloco un saco, de mi placar agarro dos sobres, tomo uno en especial que escribí anoche y lo coloco en mi mesita de luz, el otro sobre lo guardo en mi maleta.

En ese mismo instante escucho la voz de mi madre llamándome desde la cocina avisándome que me preparo de desayuno un café y tostadas.

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio, suspiro e intento cambiar la inexpresiva mueca que tengo en mi cara por una sonrisa de antaño, se me es tan imposible, que solo pongo un rostro sereno con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, giro la manija y salgo.

Cuando me siento en la mesa ya hace un rato mi padre y hermano se han marchado hace media hora a sus respectivos trabajos, llego a lamentar no verlos hoy; luego de dedicarle un buenos días a mi madre ella me sonríe y se sienta enfrente mío, parece que ha envejecido diez años de golpe, no la culpo… Es probable que sea por mi culpa.

Entro más tarde, solía almorzar solo pero ella me espera y me acompaña en el desayuno; en eso me quedo observando el café, café negro, amargo, hace cinco años retire el azúcar de mi vida, todo lo dulce específicamente, mi madre lo sabe pero eso no la detiene a día por medio preguntarme si quiero agregarle azúcar y al escuchar mi negativa pone una cara de tristeza por unos segundos pero rápidamente la recompone por una sonrisa y cambia de tema.

Busco mi maleta, me despido con un beso en su mejilla como cuando era chico, le digo que es la mejor madre que alguien podría pedir, veo que sus ojos se humedecen y me sonríe, pero esta sonrisa es diferente, luego de eso me retiro para ir caminando a la estación de trenes que esta a unas pocas cuadras.

Antes vivía en un departamento cerca de mi antiguo trabajo pero hace tres años mis padres me obligaron a volver a vivir con ellos… No querían que volviera a dormir solo.

Aun recuerdo perfectamente que dos meses después de mudarme con ellos los había escuchado desde mi habitación que hablaban de la venta de mi departamento, pensaban que estaba dormido y yo estaba tan agotado que solo seguí recostado en mi cama, pero no quería salir, recién me salí cuando una semana después mi hermano rompe la puerta y me arrastra a la cocina para que comiera algo.

Dentro del tren voy parado viendo por la ventana más cercana el recorrido, en eso observo un centro de salud mental, cada día que paso por esta zona, observo y recuerdo que hace tres años, estuve ahí dentro, estuve casi dos años encerrado en ese lugar, recuerdo que contaba cuando días habían pasado desde el día que me deje morir, el día que me encerraron había intentado matarme, otra vez, pero era complicado con amigos y familiares turnándose para cuidándote; era tan caso perdido que decidieron encerrarme esperando que por fin sea la persona que fui antes.

Recuerdo que ahí dentro había gente realmente enferma, pero yo no lo estaba, ¿querer morir era una enfermedad?... Parece que para la mayoría si.

Todos los días me hacían escuchar canciones positivas mientras unas personas me contaban lo bueno que es vivir, entre otras cosas; hasta que un día mi hermano Menma aparece en la puerta de mi habitación pero esta vez no para visitarme, esta vez había venido para avisarme que saldría, pero a la casa de mis padres y que hasta el se mudaría con nosotros, de tal manera fuera todo como antes, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, aunque ambos sabíamos que nada sería como antes, eso fue hace tres años.

Llego al trabajo, en la puerta hay dos compañeros que me saludan, suelo ser puntual y ellos todas las mañanas me esperan en la puerta para entrar, todos los días laborales, ellos dos mas que compañeros son amigos, a Sakura la conozco desde jardín de infantes, mientras que a Sai lo conocí en la secundaría, mas que amigos son mis mejores amigos, ellos son los únicos que siguieron al lado mío luego de lo que paso hace cinco años, siguieron como mi apoyo, hasta cuando salí de la clínica me metieron en este edificio a trabajar para mantener mi mente ocupada… Aunque nunca les dije que mi mente ya siempre estaba ocupada por alguien.

Las horas pasan rápido y llega la hora del almuerzo, en esa hora viene esta pareja de amigos, hoy vienen ambos, aunque uno falte el otro sin falta viene y me vigilan, quieren que coma algo, aunque saben que mi madre hace lo mismo en casa, más que comer conmigo quieren que converse, el que no me conoce de antes se sorprendería saber que antes era una persona habladora y alegre, por eso ellos quieren que les hable, los aprecio pero lastimosamente luego de salir de la clínica adopte una mascara serena y feliz para ellos, mi hermano y padres pero en esa mascara el tema de ser hablador no esta, ya no me gusta conversar.

Ellos son felices al ver esta mascara pero no me gusta usar esta mascara, ser alguien que no soy, pero lo hago por ellos, así todos los días; se que mi hermano no me cree, lo veo en sus ojos, supongo que es algo de gemelos, me comprende y calla, el lo sabe… El sabe que estoy muerto por dentro.

Al finalizar el día laboral saco de mi maleta el otro sobre y lo guardo en mi primer cajón, mientras que a mi maleta la abandono sobre el escritorio de mi oficina, solo contiene papeles del trabajo.

Cuando llego a la puerta del edificio me encuentro a mis amigos con unos compañeros del trabajo, me preguntan si quiero salir con ellos a tomar unos tragos en un bar para comenzar bien el fin de semana, pero yo declino la oferta y comienzo a alejarme, pero recuerdo algo y me detengo, giro mi rostro y mis amigos me enfocan, veo en sus ojos un deje de esperanza, curiosidad y algo mas pero no se que es, en ese momento hago algo que hace tiempo no hacia, les doy una sonrisa sincera y les digo gracias, me doy la vuelta y me alejo.

En vez de ir a la estación comienzo a caminar, hasta que llego a un parque, me siento en un banco y me detengo a observar las parejas, en eso pareja con hijos. Menma tiene una novia, se llama Hinata, a veces va a la casa a cenar, es una buena chica, mi hermano ya tiene 27, él debería ya estar casado o aunque sea mudarse con ella, una vez le había preguntado pero él me sonrío y dijo que prefería estar en casa con nosotros, luego cambio de tema; se olvido que yo soy un experto en sonrisas falsas, espero que ahora sea feliz con esa chica, realmente se lo merece.

Lamentablemente al ver estas familias no solo pienso en la vida de mi hermano, sino también en la mía, en esa época que estaba vivo, sacudo mi cabeza para sacar esos dolorosos recuerdos, no soporto pensar lo que paso hace exactamente cinco años.

Me levanto y camino tranquilamente, en eso veo en una cuadra un señor desarreglado pidiendo monedas ya que parece que tiene un hijo enfermo, el escuchar la palabra hijo me le acerco y veo que solo consiguió unas pocas monedas, le pregunto si me puede contar que le pasa, que es lo que le pasa a su hijo, el tipo se sorprende y me relata lo que le pasa mientas que se le va quebrando la voz, me cuenta que su hijo le hallaron un tumor maligno y por quedarse a cuidarlo lo echaron de su trabajo, desde hace dos meses se dedicaba a pedir monedas para pagar el tratamiento de su hijo ya que no consigue un trabajo con su edad avanzada. Parece tan sincero que saco de un bolsillo de mi pantalón una tarjeta, le digo que es de la oficina en la cual trabajo y que el lunes a primera hora vaya con una joven llamada Sakura y que si esta preguntara que hace ahí que le diga que un joven rubio le dijo que ahí le podrían dar trabajo.

El hombre comienza a llorar y le agradece, yo solo le digo que no merezco las gracias, pero el hombre solo me agarra de mi saco, comienza a temblar y me sigue agradeciendo, retiro sus manos de mi y solo deseo que al menos hoy pueda salvarle la vida a alguien, en eso mis ojos se humedecen así que lo ignoro y me alejo rápidamente.

Llego a una parada de colectivos y saco un boleto con las últimas monedas que me quede, tendré dos horas de viaje hasta la terminal de esa línea, cuando subo y me siento saco mi celular de mi saco, mi madre me estuvo llamando, viendo la hora ya debería haber llegado a mi casa, debería sentirme culpable por preocuparla pero no lo estoy, entro a la configuración, bloqueo algunos números para que no me puedan llamar y borro todo de la memoria, lo apago, lo dejo entre mi asiento y el espacio pequeño que hay entre la ventana, espero que el próximo que se sienta acá lo encuentre.

En el camino me doy cuenta que paso algo y el colectivo se desvía un tramo, ese tramo lloro, odio ese tramo diferente, realmente lo odio, agacho mi cabeza y sollozo en silencio para que nadie me mire, el colectivo paso por un hospital que me recordaba el infierno, ahí me habían dado la peor noticia de mi vida… En mi mente aun resonaban gritos de dolor y angustia.

Hace cinco años, esos malditos doctores, supuestamente están ahí para salvar vidas, ¿Por qué no lo salvaron?

¿Por qué no pudieron salvar a Sasuke?

Aun recuerda ese día, haber despertado en una camilla, tener el cuerpo en partes vendado, estar dolorido y tener un cerebro que no funcionaba correctamente por la cantidad de analgésicos y remedios que habían en su torrente sanguíneo; luego abrir sus ojos y ver a su madre sentada a su costado y llorar de felicidad a verlo despierto, ver un doctor diciéndole que despertó de un coma de semanas, de un accidente, un accidente automovilístico en el que yo conducía, pero lo peor fue después cuando pregunto por mi novio y que me digieran que él no había sobrevivido, había llegado muerto al hospital por una hemorragia interna, había gritado tanto que me tuvieron que sedar algunos días.

Ese día fue hace cinco años, ese día supe que no solo mi pareja había muerto en ese accidente, yo también había muerto, sentía que era mi culpa aunque me digieran que la culpa era del otro conductor, aunque sea deberíamos haber muerto juntos, pero yo seguía vivo, seguía para mantener a las demás personas felices, pero… Este día decidí ser egoísta.

Al fin el colectivo llega a la terminal, bajo y voy a un muelle que hay cerca, camino por los tablones de madera y me siento en la orilla.

En este muelle lo conocí…

Veo que el sol comienza a ocultarse, rebusco en el bolsillo interior del saco un frasco de pastillas, lo abro y observo, observo mi pequeño gesto egoísta, espero que ellos comprendan mi decisión, aunque se que solo mi hermano me comprenderá realmente, al menos me despedí de ellos con las cartas individuales que hay en esos sobres que deje hoy… ojala comprendan, y trago todas las pastillas de un golpe.

Me abrazo a mis rodillas, soy egoísta pero soy tan feliz, se que él me estará esperando, volveré a estar con mi alma gemela, no puedo evitar llorar de felicidad, sonrío al sentir como el peso de mi culpa por no morirme con él se va.

En eso veo como los últimos rayos de sol se esconden y mueren en el horizonte… Al igual que mi vida.

...

_**Nota de la autora**_: _Nunca publique en este pagina, si he hecho algo mal, ni idea honestamente jajaj, esta pagina me terminara mareando.._

_También me han dicho que esta historia da ganas de llorar, no era la intención realmente... pero si lloran no es mi culpa, ¡Es toda la culpa a todos los fics dramáticos que había leído al momento de escribir esto! xD_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
